


6 Ways to Thursday

by hjbender



Series: Six of One, Half a Dozen of the Other [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Breeding Kink, Brother/Brother Incest, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Gangbang, Intersex Loki (Marvel), Lactation Kink, M/M, Mpreg, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Play, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Praise Kink, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Loki (Marvel), Spitroasting, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 01:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15208277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hjbender/pseuds/hjbender
Summary: (6T1L) Following the events of Infinity War, an attempt is made to correct the past and rewrite a victorious future. Thor ends up taking a resurrected Loki back in time with him, and in the process, Loki meets several past versions of Thor and is intimate with each of them, including the one he is traveling with. He promptly becomes pregnant, and a temporal glitch lands him in the same room with the current (Infinity) Thor and five of his past selves. The Thors proceed to argue over who the father of Loki’s baby is until, after much boasting and bickering, they collectively reach a truce... and Loki offers to indulge all of them at the same time.





	6 Ways to Thursday

**Author's Note:**

> Like most tales of unapologetic filth, this one begins with [an anonymous ask on Tumblr](https://hjbender.tumblr.com/post/175634579294/would-you-be-interested-in-thor-if-he-had-multiple), which I recommend you take a glance at. Don’t miss out on six Thors arguing over who the father of Loki’s baby really is. HJB

“We won’t hurt you, will we?” asks Avenger Thor softly, watching Loki begin to undress.

“Yes, you are in a delicate condition,” says Ultron Thor. His brow is furrowed and his eyes linger on the slight, almost imperceptible bulge just below Loki’s navel.

Loki grins and looks over his bare shoulder at the six pairs of eyes—well, five pairs and the one that Ragnarok Thor has left—staring at him. Their expressions are identical, full of affection and concern and ravening, primitive desire. Dark Thor is already quite breathless at the prospect of having Loki again, and Ragnarok Thor has been sporting a noticeable erection for the last five minutes.

“I am stronger than I look,” Loki murmurs, climbing onto the wide bed and stretching out on his side. “Hardly delicate.” He trails his fingers languidly up and down his flank, and the Thors’ gazes follow his hand. “You could not hurt our child even if you tried, I will make certain of that.” He pats his belly and gives them a smile that looks absolutely wicked. “Now which of you lovely men wants to spill in me first? How about you, darling?”

Loki stretches out his pale, slim arm and beckons to the youngest Thor, who is flushed and trembling with anticipation.

“Yes, you, dear boy. Come here. You are the least patient of all your brothers. You should be first.”

After a stunned moment, Young Thor steps forward and mounts the bed, pulling off his layers so hastily that he tears his shirt. The other Thors watch, one or two nodding to themselves at Loki’s decision. It is right that the youngest should have first claim; he had only enjoyed the pleasure of Loki’s intimacy once, and he was indeed the one with the least self-control.

“I’m sorry,” the young Thor stammers as he hovers on hands and knees over Loki’s nude body. “I don’t mean to be impatient. I should be better than this.”

“That’s alright,” Loki shushes, petting his cheek and tucking his very blond hair behind his ear. “Patience is not inherited, and you will learn it someday. Just look around. See what a calm and forbearing man you will become.”

Thor looks at his brothers—at himself, actually—and gives them an apologetic grin. “You don’t mind, do you?”

A chorus of “not at alls” and “go aheads” follows, but Dark Thor boldly takes a seat on the edge of the bed and throws off his long, cumbersome cloak.

“I would like to watch, if that’s alright,” he says, touching himself through his breeches and staring wantonly at Loki.

Loki’s eyes glaze and a breath spills from his parted lips. “Of course,” he purrs. “You may all watch if you like. In fact, I’d like nothing better.”

“That’s our Loki,” says Ragnarok Thor with a smile, sitting at the foot of the bed. “Always hungry for love and attention.”

“We’ll give it to him,” Ultron Thor murmurs, slipping a not-so-brotherly arm around his one-eyed twin. “He’ll have as much of us as he wants.”

Loki laughs breathlessly and shivers as the five most recent versions of Thor gather around the bed like a pack of predators, their eyes smoldering as they wait for the feast to begin.

Loki slips his hand around the back of Young Thor’s neck and pulls him down into a kiss, spreading his legs and giving his body a place to settle. They don’t waste much time with foreplay; Thor is already hard and straining desperately in his pants, and Loki grinds his own half-hard cock against the front of his trousers. Thor reaches down and frees himself, then presses his fingers into Loki’s warm folds, parting them and sinking into his soft, greedy hole with an audible squelch.

“Haa,” Loki gasps, and spreads his legs wider. The other Thors all lean in the same direction to take advantage of the new view that has been provided to them.

“He is beautiful, isn’t he,” Avenger Thor whispers, watching his young twin finger Loki’s soft, tender pink flesh, searching for the wetness that is deep inside him and drawing it out, smearing it against his outer labia.

“Always,” Infinity Thor murmurs as he stares with his mismatched eyes. “But especially now that he is carrying our child.”

“I wish I could see him when he is larger,” says Ragnarok Thor, “when he is round and his day is near. How sweet he will taste, his milk, his cunt. Our beautiful little mother.”

They all take deep breaths and shift where they sit or kneel, hardening at the thought of consuming Loki in the latter days of his pregnancy.

“I envy you, brother,” utters Ultron Thor, lifting his eyes to his Infinity Thor. “For you will get to enjoy what we cannot.”

“Don’t be envious.” Loki speaks up suddenly, his voice erratic and punctuated by heavy breaths. He has heard every word they have spoken. “When the timeline is reset and everything is made right again, you will become one and the same, the latest Thor, and you may all enjoy me for as long as you live.”

“How lucky we are, then,” Dark Thor starts, then pauses as Young Thor sinks his cock slowly into Loki. A collective breath is drawn in as the five watch the way Loki’s lips spread around their brother’s erection, stretching the plump flesh until it looks thin and tight. Loki squeaks out a moan and smiles with his eyes shut.

“How lucky we are,” he continues, “to witness how Loki conceived our child.”

Young Thor groans in delight and begins to thrust, and Loki wraps his arms around him and holds on as he is jolted back and forth into the pillows.

“I hope you make more children together,” says Avenger Thor to Infinity Thor, leaning against his slightly heavier brother, who slips his arm around his waist. “To rebuild what the Time Stone cannot return.”

“I expect we will, as kings of united realms,” says Infinity Thor, relishing the cry that Loki gives up as his young lover increases the speed and depth of his thrusts. His folds are glistening wetly, blushing a deep, hot shade of pink, soft and yielding to the stiff cock moving in and out of them. “Family has always been important to me. Us, I mean.”

Dark Thor watches his younger self fucking Loki and lazily strokes his erection. “I want to be next,” he utters. “I will pleasure him with my mouth. That will give him some reprieve.”

“A wise idea,” says Ragnarok Thor. “I will feel better knowing he is not raw and sore by the end.”

“He would not tell us even if he were,” says Ultron Thor. “He would let us take him until he is bleeding.”

“He might even like it,” Dark Thor adds.

“Ah!” Loki’s mouth falls open as his first orgasm seizes him. “Ahh, Thor, yes! Yes!”

The five Thors stare with fascination at Loki’s jerking, shivering limbs and the look of open-mouthed ecstasy on his face.

“In several months he will be in more pain than we can imagine,” Infinity Thor says as he guides Avenger Thor’s hand to the front of his trousers. He does the same for his brother, stroking him through the layers of leather as they both keep their eyes fixed on Loki’s squeezing, undulating cunt. “That pretty little well we have all spilled ourselves into is going to split and bleed and give us our firstborn, and we will regret every sadistic thought we’ve ever had about using him, even in jest. Loki is doing this because he loves us. We must never forget that, no matter how great our lust.”

Avenger Thor nuzzles his brother’s neck. “I know you have endured much heartache and grief in the years since you were me, brother,” he murmurs, pursing his lips and pressing a light kiss just below his ear. “If there is anything I can do to ease the burden of your pain, you have only to tell me.”

Infinity Thor smiles at his younger, longer-haired self. “You can join me when it is our turn. We will please him together.”

“I would like that.”

Young Thor snaps his hips forward and finishes with a wavering, throaty roar, spending himself in two long pulses. He pulls out slowly, his cock red and shiny and trailing a thick line of semen. Loki tightens his pelvic muscles—a very erotic sight—as he tries to keep it all from dripping down the cleft of his ass.

The younger Thor rolls out of the way and Loki lets out a breathless laugh as he sees Dark Thor take his place.

“I suppose telling you to be gentle with me is pointless,” he says, his voice unsteady as his legs are roughly pushed up and his body bent almost in half.

Dark Thor lowers himself between Loki’s thighs, his face hovering above the open, dripping hole that his younger brother just claimed.

“Yes,” he says flatly, “but I shall be as gentle as I can.” And he lowers his mouth to suck the seed that seeps from Loki’s body.

Loki’s eyes flutter and his head falls back. He moans and buries his hands in Thor’s hair, trembling as his used cunt is tenderly licked and lavished.

The sight is too much for Avenger Thor, who grits his teeth and snarls helplessly, trying to keep himself from coming. His cock stands nakedly in his lap, dribbling and drooling. Infinity Thor slides behind him and grips him, strokes him, and murmurs in his ear, “Let go. We will be the last to have him. You will have time to recover.”

And because he knows extactly how to thrill himself, Thor reaches down with his other hand and grasps his younger self’s balls, pulling them gently as he begins to slide his closed fist over his erection.

Young Thor, crouching beside the bed and still panting from his release, watches with a faint smile as his eldest brother guides the other through a powerful but quiet, well-controlled orgasm. Avenger Thor grasps the arms that hold him as he spurts, his seed thick and creamy where it spills onto the sheets. He slumps into Infinity Thor’s embrace and accepts the kiss to his sweaty temple with a relieved smile.

“You are older and wiser, brother,” he gasps. “I will be glad when I become you.”

Ultron Thor and Ragnarok Thor have paired up in a similar way, their clothes torn half-off and eagerly pawing at each other’s erections as they watch Dark Thor eat Loki out, lapping and sucking and making him squeal. Just as it seems Loki is nearing his climax, Thor stops and crawls over him on all fours, turns himself around, and resumes his efforts from the opposite side. Loki curls himself upward so that he can take the hanging cock into his mouth, and after a little bit of needy whimpering and maneuvering, they settle into a steady rhythm. The only time Loki releases Thor’s length is when he kisses the soft, swinging cods above his face or sucks them into his mouth. It makes Thor moan and swear into the wet flesh surrounding Loki’s hole.

“This is much more arousing when viewed from this angle,” Ultron Thor says, both eyes wide.

“Indeed it is,” says Ragnarok Thor, one eye wide. “I never get to see him suck me when we do it like this.” A pause. “You and I should spit roast him.”

“What is that?”

“Just do as I say when it is our turn. I think you will find it very enjoyable.”

Loki comes for the second time and then an unexpected third, moaning around Dark Thor’s cock and choking a little as the seed overflows his mouth and runs down his chin. He swallows when he is able, gulping down what he was holding on his tongue and licking Thor clean.

Thor lifts his head from between Loki’s legs and smiles as he sucks the moisture from his slick, glossy lips.

“He tastes even better now that he is pregnant,” he says, wiping his beard. “You would be fools to forgo such a sweet morsel as this one.” He ducks his head and gives Loki’s clitoris one final, sucking kiss—which makes Loki gasp and shudder—before he climbs off.

Ragnarok Thor and Ultron Thor take his place, and they gently guide Loki upright and turn him over, kissing whatever parts of him their mouths can reach as they position him on his hands and knees. Ultron Thor kneels at Loki’s back end while Ragnarok Thor kneels at Loki’s front.

Loki raises his eyes and grins sharply. “I’ve always wanted to do something like this with you, Thor,” he says, and opens his mouth wide, waiting.

Thor smirks and takes hold of Loki’s head, and carefully pushes his cock into his mouth . . . and in. And in. Until he glides past Loki’s uvula and enters his throat. He looks up and nods to Ultron Thor, who grasps his erection and guides it into Loki’s slit, inch by inch, following the curve of his sheath. He sinks deeper and deeper, until finally his balls are pressed flat against Loki’s skin and the tip of his cock is kissing the spongy, silky flesh of Loki’s cervix.

Loki moans, which ends up being more of a hum as his mouth is so full, and it causes the elder Thor to shut his eye and gasp.

“I don’t know what you are doing, but keep doing it,” he utters. He reaches down and cups Loki’s throat, massaging it as he carefully pulls out before pushing back in. He can feel the muscles and tendons in Loki’s neck stretch to accommodate his girth.

Loki shuts his eyes, keeps his jaw loose and his throat open, a slippery channel for Thor to fuck into. His gag reflex, at one time so sensitive, is no longer an issue.

Ultron Thor times his penetration with his twin’s so that when one of them is pulling out, the other is pushing in. In this manner they set up a rhythm, and soon Loki is rocking back and forth between them, filled at both ends with Thor’s cock, giving and receiving at the same time.

“Do you want to switch?” asks Ultron Thor after several minutes, flicking his long hair out of his face and grinning at his older self. “I would hate for you to miss out on spilling in this tender little oyster. He is still quite tight.”

“You come in him first,” says the one-eyed Thor. “Get him wet and sloppy for me. Then we will switch places.”

In a few moments, Ultron Thor grips Loki’s hips and slams in deep, grunting and gasping as he comes. Loki whimpers and groans as his fourth orgasm takes him, and Ragnarok Thor has to pull out lest he spend himself too soon in the wet, vibrating heat of Loki’s mouth.

Loki pants for breath, his lips red and chapped from the friction. Ultron Thor pulls out. His semen oozes from Loki’s hole and trickles down his thighs. The two Thors switch places, and Loki hungrily pulls the younger Thor’s softening erection into his mouth, cleaning him off.

“Mm,” he hums, sucking lazily and looking up with mischief in his pale eyes, “so that is what our sex tastes like. I wonder if I was this sweet before you put a child in me.”

Thor smiles down at him and traces his jaw, caresses his cheek. The tender moment ends abruptly as Ragnarok Thor inserts himself into the slick mess his young twin left behind and begins to thrust. He closes Loki’s thighs, pressing them tightly together. Normally this would have been very rough and raw for both of them, but with Loki being so drenched in come and his own juices, there is little problem.

Thor glides into the slippery, swollen mound of flesh pinned between Loki’s thighs, plunging in fast and drawing out slowly, changing his angle, trying to find his sweet spot. Loki lets out a sudden cry and that’s when Thor launches into action, striking fast and hard. Loki jolts with each thrust until he finally throws back his head and screams, his fifth climax shaking him to his core.

Thor clamps Loki’s buttocks in his hands, squeezing the flesh, focusing it all onto his cock as he groans and lets go, spilling himself inside.

A few moments later, Loki slumps down onto the bed, panting. The two current Thors retreat, breathless and grinning, clasping each other’s hands in victory, and allow the last pair to take their place.

Avenger Thor lies on his side in front of Loki and Infinity Thor lies at his back. They wrap their arms and legs around him, entwining and enfolding him into a thick, warm, muscular embrace. They pamper him for a few minutes, calming him down and soothing his overstimulated, overworked body with their helpful caresses.

“Are you sore here?” Infinity Thor murmurs, cupping Loki’s barely-there breasts and rolling the soft buds of his nipples between his fingers. “Or is it still too early?”

Loki looks close to swooning; his head lolls for a moment and his eyes are half closed. “Nh, no, they. They were sore earlier, but . . . oh, that feels very nice.”

Thor continues his gentle massage, his hands large and tan against the smooth paleness of Loki’s flesh. “They feel bigger already,” he rumbles, kissing Loki’s neck. “Perhaps we could bring your milk in early. I would enjoy being suckled when we make love. Would you like that, little mother? The mouth of a king upon your breast, giving him sustenance while he gives you his cock?”

“Oh my—” Loki utters. His eyes roll back and he shivers as his nipples continue to be pulled and plied. “Yes. Y-yes, I would. Certainly . . . oh, Thor . . .”

Avenger Thor reaches down and grasps Loki’s poor neglected cock, stroking it as he lifts Loki’s uppermost leg and pulls it over his hips. He begins to nudge and prod upward, searching for Loki’s cunt. He finds it and slips in easily—a little too easily.

“You are getting loose, brother,” he murmurs to Loki, kissing his cheek.

“Good,” says Loki, and looks over his shoulder at Infinity Thor. “Then you can both have me at the same time.”

Avenger Thor’s eyebrows jump up and he glances at his older twin, who nods in agreement. The younger Thor’s mouth falls open when he feels his other self’s cock bump into his own, and soon they are pressed together, gliding alongside each other in the slippery clutch of Loki’s sheath. Slowly and carefully they begin to move together, in and out. Loki’s cunt slurps and sucks and squelches as the two huge cocks penetrate him simultaneously. His flesh stretches and the semen from the previous three Thors begins to leak out.

“Oh my,” Loki grunts, unable to move with his leg in the air and his lower half held in place, impaled by his two lovers. He is completely and utterly filled.

“This is truly incredible to witness,” says Young Thor, tilting his head as he watches from the foot of the bed. He idly palms his awakening erection.

“He is so full,” Dark Thor says. He too is growing hard again. “Stuffed with our flesh, saturated with our seed. If you weren’t already pregnant, Loki, you would be after tonight.”

“Undoubtedly,” pants Loki with a weak smile. “And if I weren’t, I would lie with you all until I was. Because there is nothing I want m—ahh—more than to make a father out of you, Thor.”

“You have, Loki,” says Infinity Thor, rocking slowly against his young twin as they enter and withdraw together. “I am so proud of you.”

“We all are,” whispers Avenger Thor. “Our dear little brother is having our child, and now we are making an offering to him.”

“Yes,” murmurs Ultron Thor, climbing onto the bed. “An offering of flesh and seed, the giving of ourselves to you, Loki. For our child.”

“For our child,” gasps Loki, his eyebrows bending up in the center of his forehead. “How sweet of you.”

“You are much sweeter, Loki,” says Dark Thor, sidling up beside Ultron Thor and taking hold of Loki’s leg, which Avenger Thor is holding aloft. Now with his hand freed, Avenger Thor is able to caress Loki’s body and his older twin’s chest at leisure—which he does, eliciting satisfied sighs from both of them. The thighs of the two Thors meet each time they push into Loki, their balls pressing together as they both work to bring him pleasure.

Young Thor and Ragnarok Thor share a quick glance before joining the rest of the group on the bed. The four of them kneel together and watch their other selves fuck Loki. They murmur praises and encouragements to them and also to Loki, the mother of their unborn child.

“You are our beautiful slut,” Dark Thor says huskily, watching Loki’s hole stretch to accept the two large cocks he is being given. “Our fruitful little serpent, so cunning and sly.”

Ultron Thor strokes Loki’s lowermost foot and guides it to his crotch, pressing it against his hard, sticky cock. “I hope you will allow us to entertain you again after this,” he says. “It wasn’t enough for me to come in you once.”

“Nor for me,” says Young Thor. “I could fill you ten times this night.

“Pity he can’t hold in everything we give him,” Ragnarok Thor says, stroking himself as he watches his brothers’ cocks plunge in and out of Loki’s drooling orifice. “I would like to see his belly swollen with our offerings.”

“He would look beautiful,” Ultron Thor agrees. “As I imagine he will look in a few months’ time, as our child grows inside him.”

Dark Thor smirks. “Perhaps once we’re finished here we can make use of his pretty little ass. I’ve been longing to taste it for years.”

Loki climaxes suddenly and unexpectedly, a hoarse scream rising from his throat, and the two Thors thrust hard and fast for a few moments—then they come as well, their seed oozing out from Loki’s overfull sheath and between their two lengths, dripping in thick white smears all over their laps. When they pull out, Loki is left leaking and gaping, jerking and shaking, and he slumps bonelessly onto the pillows.

After six mind-rending climaxes in the span of thirty minutes, he is thoroughly fucked-out.

The four other Thors crowd around and begin to pet him and their exhausted twins, fluffing the pillows, combing their disheveled hair, drying the beads of sweat clinging to their brows, congratulating Loki on his incredible endurance. Infinity Thor gives a tender kiss to Loki’s shoulder, then leans over and pulls Avenger Thor into a deep, long kiss. They part with a breath and an identical grin. Loki’s eyes widen a little as he watches them, an interested smile curling at the corners of his mouth.

Dark Thor, meanwhile, still holding Loki’s leg up, goes down on him and begins to clean him with his tongue, kissing his sore, well-used flesh and uttering filthy praises to him.

Infinity Thor and Avenger Thor scoot aside and gently turn Loki onto his back. The five Thors sit around Loki and stroke his arms, his legs, his hair, rubbing his sore breasts and slightly-rounded belly with their many hands. But especially his belly; they cannot seem to keep their hands off of it, perhaps relishing the feeling of the growing seed that one of them has planted.

Loki lies back with his eyes closed and basks in fives times the attention he is used to receiving.

“Mmm, you are all delightful,” he purrs warmly, reaching down and touching Dark Thor’s head, which is bobbing between his thighs. “How I would love it if you could all stay with me.”

“We would, if it were possible,” says Young Thor, rubbing circles on Loki’s little bulge. “I know we will all melt back together into the same Thor once time is restored, but . . .”

“But this is fun,” finishes Ragnarok Thor, stroking his young twin’s hair. “I kind of like having a few more of me around.”

“So do I. In fact,” Loki says, and folds his arms beneath his head, a smug smile creeping onto his lips, “while I’m recovering, why don’t you two give me a little show in the meantime, hm? Your brothers were not bothered by kissing each other. Perhaps you would like to have each other as you have had me.”

Ragnarok Thor glances at Young Thor and arches his brow suggestively. “I’m game if you are.”

“I’ve . . . never done anything like this before,” admits Young Thor, blushing a little.

“But you will someday,” murmurs Dark Thor, raising his head and running his tongue along his shining lips. “Trust me. A lot can happen in a few years.”

Infinity Thor watches as his youngest self, after a hesitant moment, grins bashfully and leans forward to claim a kiss from his one-eyed brother’s lips. Infinity Thor looks down at Loki, watching them with rapt attention, the tip of his tongue pinched between his teeth. A slow smile spreads across Thor’s face.

“Or a few hours.”


End file.
